dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Vivienne
} |name = Vivienne |image = Vivienne_closer_look.png |px = 250px |title = First Enchanter (disputed)Game Informer September 2013 reports she was next in line to become one, in A Letter to an Ambassador she styles herself as one Enchanter to the Imperial Court of Orlais |class = Mage |gender = Female |race = Human |family = |voice = |appearances = Dragon Age: Inquisition }} Vivienne is an Orlesian mage, personal enchanter and adviser to the Empress Celene and a companion to the Inquisitor in the upcoming Dragon Age: Inquisition. Background Vivienne is straight-laced"Dragon Age to Xbox One", OXM, 3rd Jan 2014 and pro-Circle and was set to be appointed the First Enchanter of one of the two Circles of Orlais, either in Montsimmard or in Val Royeaux. However, the Mage-Templar War and the Orlesian Civil War started before she could formally assume the position. Vivienne is a connoisseur of fashion, placing beauty above function. Caring more about her outward appearance than protection, Vivienne is always found in the finest silks and jewels. Her rich wardrobe and appreciation of fashion speaks of her station, being dubbed "the jewel of the high court of Orlais",Vivienne Character Kit where she serves in an advisory capacity to the empress. As a cunning participant in Orlesian politics, Vivienne doesn't let anyone stand in the way of her goals. The important thing to her is that she is left standing at the end of her struggle for order. To this end, Vivienne defies those who may see her only as a social climber or someone whose power must be restricted, and even fellow mages who try to push her into backing the Mage-Templar War, a rebellion she does not support.BioWare (March 24, 2014). "Introduction to Vivienne". BioWare Blog. Retrieved on April 4, 2014. Involvement Vivienne is one of the Inquisitor's companions. She joins up with the Inquisition to help her fellow mages however she can.| Game Informer September 2013 Issue Trivia * According to David Gaider, Vivienne's "fashion touchstone" is Maleficent.David Gaider Twitter. * She is described as "The Ambition".|Twitter * Vivienne was written by Mary Kirby , who remarked that she is "allergic to Fereldan fashions," arranges to receive only approved gifts on Wintersend and favors gold encrusted boots made from rare animals, "and possibly the skins of one or two of her political rivals." * When asked to compare Vivienne to food, Mary Kirby described her as "Ortolan Bunting," a notorious French dish. This kind of bird dish is a delicacy in France. The bird is caught alive and then blinded or put in a darkened cage. In the cage, the birds are force-fed until they get very fat and then drowned in a snifter of Armagnac. After which they are roasted for eight minutes.Mary Kirby TwitterWikipedia article on Ortolan Buntinghttp://www.ecis.com/~alizard/ortolan_recipe.html Gallery Vivienne_GI.png|Vivienne and Cassandra, from the September 2013 issue of Game Informer. PAX_Demo_Image.PNG|A profile view of Vivienne (far right) from the 2013 PAX conference demo. DA Vivienne.jpg|Valentine from Bioware Vivienne.png|Portrait of Vivienne from character kit Vivienne.jpg|Vivienne Vivienne Introduction.jpg|Vivienne outside|link=http://static.cdn.ea.com/blog.bioware.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/03/Vivienne_004.jpg Viv concept.jpg|Vivienne and her style of dress Vivienne26032014.jpg Viv promo.jpg Vivienne 01 WM.jpg Vivienne-profile-260px.jpg References See Also External links * Dragon Age Inquisition Character Kit #3 - Vivienne * Vivienne Character Guide * Vivienne's letter to an ambassador Category:Characters Category:Dragon Age: Inquisition characters Category:Orlesians Category:Humans Category:Magi Category:Circle of Magi members Category:First Enchanters Category:Inquisition members